Twilight
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: Twilight, versión VK / Zero Kiryuu, quien ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida bajo el sol abrasador de Phoenix, se ve obligado a volver a su ciudad natal, Forks. Siempre detestó el frío, pero luego de extraños acontecimientos se convertirá en el último de sus problemas…. – KaZe.
1. Prefacio

**Summary:** Zero Kiryuu, quien ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida bajo el sol abrasador de Phoenix, se ve obligado a volver a su ciudad natal, Forks. Siempre detestó el frío, pero luego de extraños acontecimientos se convertirá en el último de sus problemas…. – KaZe.

**N/A:** Bueno, esta idea fue original de DoujinGirl a quién le pedí permiso para hacer la versión en español. No es una traducción, ella tiene su versión en inglés y yo quiero hacerla en español, pero aún así decidí preguntarle y ella aceptó de inmediato ^^

Al igual que ella, yo creo que los libros son mucho mejores que las películas (en realidad todo es mejor en libros) y bueno, creo que no será necesario dejar en claro quiénes son nuestros dos personajes principales xD No se preocupen, Zero seguirá siendo Zero y Kaname seguirá siendo Kaname. En cuanto al resto:

**Kaito** **Takamiya**: Jacob Black.

**Ichiru** **Kiryuu**: Mike (Aunque es su hermano… pero quería ponerlo con Maria :c)

**Yuuki** **Kuran**: Ben

**Shiki**: Jasper

**Shizuka** **Hio**: Charlie (Divorciada así que mantiene apellido de soltera supongo xD)

**Aidou** **Hanabusa**: Rosalie.

**Sayori** **Wakaba**: Angela

**Rima**: Amiga de Zero

**Takuma** **Ichijou**: Alice

**Akatsuki** **Kain**: Emmett

**Ruka**: Hermana adoptiva de Kaname.

**Seiren**: Hermana adoptiva de Kaname.

**Kaien** **Cross**: Renee

**Yagari** **Toga**: Phil

**Rido**: James

**Sara**: Victoria

**Juri Kuran**: Esme

**Haruka Kuran**: Carlisle (¿Así era?)

**Maria**: Jessica

…. *_susurra_* ¿Esos son todos verdad? Que alguien me corrija si me faltó alguien importante Dx Las parejas quedarían: KanameZero, KaitoZero (lo justo que contiene el libro), IchiruMaria, YuukiYori, TakumaShiki, KainAidou, SeirenRuka, YagariCross, RidoSara, HarukaJuri. He batido mi récord personal de parejas homosexuales en un fic.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vampire Knight como Twilight me pertenecen. Créditos a Hino Matsuri y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Nunca había pensado ni una sola vez en cómo iba a morir, aunque durante el tiempo que llevo aquí más de algún motivo me ha sobrado. No, corrección, sí lo he pensado una o dos veces, pero no desde que llegué a este lugar.

Contuve la respiración y observé a los ojos del cazador que me observaba con ojos fieros y oscuros desde el otro extremo del salón. Su sonrisa era complacida, divirtiéndose con la sensación de haber acorralado a su víctima. Pensé en correr, pero sería inútil.

Quizás no sería tan malo morir de esta forma, protegiendo a quienes quiero; quizás hasta era la mejor forma de morir, porque tendría un motivo para hacerlo. Es una acción noble, o eso es lo que yo creo que es.

Una débil risa atravesó desde mis pulmones hasta mis labios, parecía temblar pero no sabía si era por el frío o era por aquél cazador frente a mí. Nunca me gustó el frío, odiaba Forks con toda mi alma y extrañaba Phoenix, pero no me arrepentía en absoluto de nada de lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Aunque detestaba Forks, le debía una de las mejores cosas en mi vida. Si te entregan un sueño, es mejor que lo tomes y no mires atrás.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que sólo haré el libro uno… los capítulos quedarán en subcapítulos porque son condenadamente largos Dx ¿Alguna pregunta o queja?

Acepto tomates igual.

En cuanto a mis otros dos fics los actualizo en la semanaaa, ya tengo libre después de mañana (exámenes son la segunda semana de Diciembre, yaaay!) así que voy a poder escribir tranquila :) También probablemente suba otro.. pero creo que ya me matarían porque soy súper lenta para actualizar xDD Espero me perdonen uvu

Adiós! :)


	2. Primer encuentro I

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a las que añadieron a favoritos a esta historia y a aquellas que me dieron follow a mí también! Y por supuesto a Erza-chan, que aunque no le gusta Twilight hará una excepción esta vez xD

El capítulo entero del libro me tomaría SEMANAS escribirlo completo. Es por eso que está por partes :)

Y bueno… ¡Leed! ^^

PD: tuve una pelea con FF así que si sale un 3/4 por ahí es que me reemplazó el "_—". _

* * *

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO I**

Tomé una bocanada de aire al asomar mi cabeza por la ventana abierta, la brisa cálida de la carretera golpeaba mis pómulos entibiando mi de por sí fría piel. Miré por el retrovisor del auto a mi hermano que dormía con su frente apoyada en el asiento trasero y a papá quien desviaba la mirada de la carretera de tanto en tanto para mirarnos por el espejo. Le sonreí en cuanto posó su vista sobre mí, sus ojos húmedos por haber llorado en la mañana después de abrazarnos a cada uno por más tiempo del necesario, recuerdo vagamente a Ichiru decirle que sus lágrimas no le iban a llevar a nada y que nos iríamos igual. Lloró aún más y demoramos al menos una hora en disculparnos.

Llevaba puesta una camisa azul y un par de pantalones grises, regalo de Yagari el día antes de venirnos e Ichiru vestía igual, muy a su pesar. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba tanto a mi hermano estos días, pero después de varios portazos en mi cara me daba exactamente igual preguntarle.

Observé el cielo completamente despejado, esperando que en cualquier momento se cubriese de oscuras nubes, lo cual era estúpido porque aún tendría que tomar el avión para poder verlo. La península de Olympic ubicada al norte del Estado de Washington, era a donde nos dirigíamos, o más bien a un pequeño y endemoniadamente frío pueblecito llamado Forks, donde si tienes mucha suerte verás el sol unas contadas veces en el año. Mi hermano siempre recalca –o más bien se queja- de que Forks podría tener en una semana todas las lloviznas que cualquier ciudad podría tener en un año. No sé cómo lo hará para saber eso.

Mi padre hace diecisiete años escapó de ese pequeño infierno con nosotros recién nacidos y con un mes de haberse casado. Siempre dijo que no era el lugar que él quería para sus hijos, y que no quería que terminásemos vendiendo trastos en una tiendecita encerrados en un lugar donde no tendríamos futuro. Nunca le oí hablar de cómo reaccionó nuestra madre, pero ni a Ichiru ni a mí nos interesaba mucho. Siempre estuvimos bajo el cuidado de papá, por lo tanto Shizuka siempre era sólo Shizuka, la mujer con la que pasábamos un mes de nuestras vacaciones todos los años hasta que nos rebelamos a la edad de catorce, donde se vio obligada a pasar sus dos semanas vacacionales con nosotros en California.

Y ahora, después de tres años, irónicamente volvíamos por nuestra propia voluntad a un pueblo que detestábamos.

_— _Hijos _—_ambos nos giramos hacia papá por enésima vez, o al menos yo, porque Ichiru simplemente asintió_—_, saben que no tienen que hacerlo. Yagari y yo podemos llevarlos con nosotros e incluso podríamos quedarnos en…

Le corté antes de seguir.

_—_ No, _realmente queremos ir_.

Luego de eso recuerdo a papá abrazándonos a ambos y a Ichiru dando codazos a diestra y siniestra para que le soltase. Por un momento observé la silueta de nuestro padre mientras pasábamos por la sala de embarque y me pregunté cómo lo haría de ahora en adelante. Estaba preocupado por él, que siempre lloraba por todo y no podía servirse un vaso de agua sin arruinarlo todo. ¿Realmente estará bien? Yagari estaba con él, al menos tendría comida y una casa limpia en la que poder quedarse, las facturas serían pagadas y cumpliría su sueño de ser toda una ama de casa. Estará bien.

_—_ ¿Por qué tenemos que ir donde esa mujer? _—_dijo mi hermano, yo sólo revolví su cabello cariñosamente, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

La razón por la que nos mudábamos era porque papá recién se había casado, y no es muy cómodo querer pasar tu luna de miel con dos adolescentes a cuestas que digamos. Mucho menos si la persona con la que te casaste es actualmente un hombre, al igual que tú. O al menos esa última parte sólo le preocupaba a papá; a nosotros nos daba igual.

El viaje fue horrible.

Exactamente cuatro horas hasta Seattle, luego una hora en avioneta hasta Port Angeles –Ichiru odiaba las avionetas- y otra más por una descuidada carretera. A pesar de las turbulencias y del pésimo estado de ánimo de mi gemelo, lo que más me preocupaba era el viaje en auto y el que tendríamos que pasar una hora completa en el mismo lugar con Shizuka. No me sorprendió verla en el viejo coche patrulla de su trabajo y en el cual tuve que subirme durante catorce vacaciones de mi vida.

Ella parecía estar bastante bien con todo, sin duda adoraba el que sus hijos por una vez decidan pasar más tiempo con ella de lo que le permitían sus cortas vacaciones. Durante el viaje nos contó que ya tenía las matrículas del instituto hechas y no paraba de mencionar una sorpresa que nos tenía, que luego ya no fue sorpresa al decir que uno de sus amigos le había ofrecido un auto.

A pesar de que ni mi hermano ni yo éramos muy habladores con alguien que no sea nosotros mismos, Shizuka logró rellenar la hora completa con su conversación-monólogo a base de lo que decía y mis cortas intervenciones. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo a Ichiru este simplemente asentía o negaba. Al final se resignó a obtener respuestas de él, solamente concentrándose en mí.

Si lograba analizarnos completamente, en lo único que nos parecíamos a nuestra madre era en nuestra inusual palidez y el color de nuestro cabello. Shizuka tenía unos ojos rosáceos bastante bonitos, mientras los de nosotros eran violetas. Para desgracia de mi padre, no sacamos absolutamente nada de él, excepto el que tengamos que usar lentes muy rara vez. Al contrario de este viaje, Shizuka no era muy habladora; supongo que esta vez lo era o por nervios o por todo el tiempo sin vernos. Muy a pesar de Ichiru y nuestro padre, la verdad es que nos parecíamos bastante a ella.

Tal vez es por eso que Ichiru no congeniaba demasiado con nuestra madre desde el principio.

No sé si fue ver el cartel de entrada a Forks tres-mil-ciento-veinte-habitantes o el silencio que cayó repentinamente sobre nosotros lo que me hizo hablar primero. O simplemente la pequeña parte de mí que sacaba curiosidad del aburrimiento.

_—_ ¿Qué tipo de coche es ese? _—_pregunté y Shizuka sonrió levemente al verme por el retrovisor. Desvié la vista hacia la ventana, esperando ver las gotas de lluvia en cualquier momento.

Fue buena decisión el haber tomado el anorak conmigo.

_—_ Es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser precisos, lástima que no habían dos _—_soltó casi tan rápido que temí que se mordiese la lengua. Tal vez debí haber hablado más con ella_—_ Pero supongo que no hay problema con eso, ustedes dos siempre han estado juntos ¿Cierto, Ichiru?

_—_ Lo que tú digas, Shizu… _mamá __—_respondió él desde su cómoda posición que ocupaba casi todo el asiento trasero y apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo, con los ojos cerrados y apenas concentrado en lo que mamá le decía¾, mientras sea Zero, no me importa estar con nadie.

Se acurrucó aún más hacia mí en cuanto comencé a acariciar lentamente su cabello, murmurando cosas que no entendí. A pesar del carácter reservado que teníamos, Ichiru resultaba ser bastante popular, siempre rodeado de gente a la cual no consideraba lo suficientemente buena para ser considerados sus amigos, incluso aunque éstos cumpliesen con todos sus pequeños caprichos y todas las confesiones que recibía. Él siempre decía que al único que volvería siempre sería a mí.

Y bueno, tal vez a papá. Tal vez.

_—_ ¿Quién lo vendía? _—_presioné un poco más la conversación. Shizuka se removió un poco incómoda n su asiento.

_—_ El señor Takamiya ¿Lo recuerdan? Vivía en esa playa… La Push.

Recordaba el nombre, pero vagamente el sitio. Tal vez lo mencionaron en alguna de mis clases en Phoenix.

_—_ No _—_masculló Ichiru. Creí que estaba durmiendo.

_—_ Qué raro, solíamos ir a pescar con su hijo en las vacaciones.

Esa era la razón del porqué no nos acordábamos. Habíamos intentado olvidar todo lo vinculado con este lugar en el que ni siquiera pudimos hacer amigos por estar todo el día encerrados en casa por la lluvia.

_—_ Es una lástima que el señor Takamiya ahora esté en silla de ruedas._—_continuó después de una pausa en la cual ninguno respondió_—_ Ya que no puede conducir y su hijo aún no puede obtener el permiso, me vendió el vehículo para los dos.

Asentí levemente. Empecé a intentar recordar de dónde había oído el apellido, pero ningún rostro llegó a mi mente.

_—_ ¿Qué tan viejo es?

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, fue Ichiru quien preguntó primero. Shizuka levantó la vista hacia el retrovisor extrañada por un momento, pero luego frunció los labios. No esperaba esa pregunta.

Empecé a enterrar en el fondo de mi mente la expectativa de obtener un vehículo nuevo.

_—_ Bueno, el hombre hizo bastantes arreglos. Tampoco es tan viejo.

Ichiru me observó desde su posición con una sonrisa que me pareció un tanto malvada. Quizás pasar mucho tiempo bajo el cuidado de Yagari le había afectado de alguna forma.

___—_¿De qué año es? _—_volvió a preguntar. Mamá frunció aún más el ceño, incómoda.

Lástima para ella que a ambos nos interese el tema, de otra forma podría haberla ayudado a salir del pequeño aprieto.

_—_ 1984, o cerca…

Ichiru se dejó su posición para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro; estaba seguro de que era para poder ver la expresión de Shizuka y obtener algo de diversión a costa de ella.

_—_ ¿Era nuevo cuando lo compró? _—_le di un pequeño codazo en cuanto oí el suspiro de ella, aunque yo también sonreía.

Debió estar pensando que, en ese momento, éramos los hijos más inoportunos que cualquiera podría tener.

_—_ No, siendo sincera creo que era nuevo a principio de los sesenta, o a mediados de los cincuenta._—_confesó tímidamente.

_—_ Mamá… ¿tuviste en cuenta al momento de comprarlo que no podríamos hacer nada si le pasara algo?

_—_ No es tan así, les prometo que el trasto funciona excelente. Los mejores son los antiguos.

_El trasto_. Genial, al menos teníamos un apodo listo para el… trasto. Iba a dejarlo estar, pero había una cosa que me preocupaba más que los detalles.

_— _¿Cuánto cuesta? _—_tanto Ichiru como yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Shizuka nos miró por el retrovisor nuevamente, siempre le había divertido cuando cosas de este tipo sucedían.

_—_Se los he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Bueno, eso ciertamente cambiaba las cosas,

_—_ Sabes que no tenías que hacerlo, mamá. Podemos trabajar y comprarnos un coche nosotros mismos. _—_dije, suspirando quedamente. No me agradaba la idea de recorrer calles bajo la lluvia buscando trabajo, pero no quería recibir todo de Shizuka. Me gustaba sentirme un poco independiente.

Ella rió al ver mi rostro. No me llamó la atención el que Ichiru suavizara su ceño fruncido, después de todo una de las pocas cosas que nos gustaba de estar aquí era la risa fresca de mamá.

_— _Está bien, Zero. Sólo acepten el regalo y prometo dejarlos en paz.

No era la primera ni sería la última vez que escucharíamos la misma frase. Doblamos por la esquina de una calle casi vacía, rebosante de vegetación ante la ausencia de casas. Ninguno de los dos entendía porqué se había pavimentado esa calle, ni siquiera cuando Shizuka mencionó años atrás que era porque sobraban fondos al ser un pueblo pequeño.

El color verde me hizo sentir como estar en un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos a casa. Era pequeña, con dos dormitorios originales, uno recién agregado junto a un baño y la cocina con la sala de estar compartidas. Papá había comprado la casa cuando recién se casaron, en la cual no pasó de los primeros días antes de irse de aquí.

Frente a la casa estaba el monovolumen, era de un rojo desgastado, guardabarros anchos y redondos y de una sola cabina. Escuché a Ichiru soltar una exclamación y apenas aparcamos, salió disparado en dirección al vehículo. Para mi sorpresa, yo también me encontraba frente a él antes de darme cuenta y al ver la sonrisa gigante de mi hermano, supe que yo estaba sonriendo también. Escuché el sonido de una cámara y a Shizuka riendo. Lo cierto es que sentía que tanto Ichiru como yo encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas.

El carro lucía como esos que si estuviesen en un accidente de tráfico, sería de los que se encontrarían intactos en medio de montones de vehículos nuevos destrozados.

_—_ Me alegra que les guste.

Luego de eso, no tuvimos que hacer mucho esfuerzo al llevar las cosas, ambos tan sólo llevábamos una maleta cada uno, por lo que sólo requirió un viaje escaleras arriba. Ichiru optó por el dormitorio recién agregado mientras que yo me quedé con el que compartíamos de niños, que daba justo al patio delantero. Reconocí instantáneamente las cortinas amarillentas, el suelo de madera y las paredes de un azul pálido. Los únicos cambios notables eran un escritorio nuevo junto a un computador y el que la vieja cama de una plaza haya sido sustituida por otra de una plaza y media. También vi un módem junto al no tan nuevo computador. Estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que eso era tema de papá para no perder contacto.

Al menos tendría internet, y por la expresión de Ichiru al asomar su cabeza por mi puerta, supe que él también.

* * *

**N/A:** Ichiru es un malvado. Pero me gustan así jaja.

Espero, ya sea por milagros, saber qué opinan de esto. Que tengan un buen fin de semana!


	3. Primer encuentro II

**N/A:** Aquí está el otro capítulo. Sé que me demoré más que el otro pero acabo de pasar por un infierno de fin de año y quiero avanzar más rápido con cada subida así que los capítulos serán más largos~

Aquí tuve varias dudas con respecto a ciertas palabras, y les recomiendo que si quieren buscar ayuda en cuanto a gramática, el uso de antónimos/sinónimos y todo eso cada vez que escriban, busquen ayuda humana más que en libros instructivos –léase diccionario-.

* * *

Sólo había un baño en toda la casa, lo que no me molestaba en realidad si fuera sólo por mi hermano, pero considerando que Shizuka vivía sola aquí esperaba no encontrarme con objetos desagradables.

Otra de las cosas que me gustaban de Shizuka era que, al contrario de papá, no se quedaba revoloteando a tu alrededor. Desempaqué mis cosas con calma, cosa que no habría logrado con papá cerca –él nos habría arrastrado a Ichiru y a mí en la misma habitación-, y terminé de instalar todas mis cosas más rápido de lo que creí. Resultaba estupendo estar solo y no tener que poner buena cara frente a nadie, lo cual fue un alivio ya que mientras escuchaba a Ichiru bajar las escaleras, me permití tenderme sobre la cama y pensar en qué haría de mi vida dentro de este pueblo. Me abracé a mi mismo e intenté no llorar pensando en lo mucho que extrañaría todo. No estaba de ánimos para hacerlo.

El número de alumnos ingresados en el único instituto me aterraba: tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y nueve, un número extremadamente bajo en comparación a sólo mi clase de Phoenix que era de al menos setecientos alumnos. No me extrañaría que tanto ellos como sus padres, sus abuelos y tatarabuelos se conozcan entre sí. Forks era esa clase de pueblo donde todos se conocían, donde todos iban a los mismos lugares y, por lo tanto, nos dejaba a nosotros como los especímenes de muestra. Seríamos los nuevos, la curiosidad del pueblo.

Quizás si luciera como un verdadero chico de Phoenix, podría haber sacado partido de eso, pero es absolutamente imposible. Necesitaba tener una tez bronceada, cabello castaño o rubio, ser jugador de voleibol o básquetbol o cualquier deporte que me haga mantener un balón en la mano. O en realidad cualquier otra cosa que me defina como alguien que vive en el Valle del Sol.

Muy al contrario de una tez bronceada, mi piel era blanca, de un pálido casi enfermizo a pesar de todas las horas bajo el sol de Arizona –lo cual no me traía más que quemaduras. Mi complexión siempre ha sido más delgada de lo normal, por lo que no lucía nada como un atleta lo haría. A pesar de mi apariencia, podía pasar las pruebas de resistencia fácilmente, pero mi falta de coordinación hacía que me fuera imposible jugar una partida de fútbol o voleibol sin humillarme a mi mismo o dañar a alguien más.

Después de terminar de colocar mis cosas en el viejo tocador, me llevé el neceser con todo lo que necesitaba para asearme después de un largo día de viaje. Ichiru solía por costumbre dejar la puerta abierta cada vez que usaba el baño, por lo que no me sorprendí al verlo lavándose los dientes frente al lavabo.

_— _Acostúmbrate a cerrar la puerta. Shizuka podría entrar y verte en cualquier momento —solté en broma. Ichiru levantó la vista del lavabo, sacándome la lengua por el reflejo del espejo.

Mientras miraba mi rostro por el pequeño espejo detrás de la puerta pensé que tal vez mi palidez no sea tan mala, de hecho dudaba mucho encontrarme con alguna persona que no comparta esa característica. Por supuesto, me engañaba a mi mismo. Jamás encajaría y no sólo por mi extraña combinación de colores, o por alguna otra cosa. Si no encajaba en un grupo de tres mil personas, tendría que comenzar a olvidar mi expectativas en este lugar.

No lograba centrarme en la misma línea de los de mi edad. Punto. Ni siquiera con mi hermano o papá, que eran las personas con las que más compartía; papá era extremadamente alegre mientras que Ichiru, que compartía gran parte de su vida —si es que no toda— conmigo, era notablemente más cercano al resto que yo. A veces me preguntaba si mi cerebro tenía algún fallo que no me permitía ver las cosas de la misma forma.

Pero la causa no importaba, sólo importaba el efecto. Y mañana vería sus frutos.

* * *

Aquella noche no dormí bien ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar o incluso después de bajar a buscar un vaso de agua y volver a la cama con Ichiru, a quien desperté con mis quejidos. Los crujidos de la casa causados por el viento me ponían de los nervios e intenté sofocarlos tapándome la cabeza con la almohada, pero ni eso funcionaba. No fue hasta después de media noche cuando conseguí conciliar el sueño, cuando la lluvia había bajado un poco su intensidad.

A la mañana siguiente lo único que lograba ver por mi ventana era una espesa capa de niebla que parecía querer encerrarme en esa casa. Me sentía como un animal en una pequeña jaula en la cual no podía ver el exterior. Una caja, más bien.

El desayuno con Shizuka fue la cereza en el pastel. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces pateé a Ichiru por debajo de la mesa cada vez que él la interrumpía con algún comentario cruel, ganándome gruñidos de su parte. A Shizuka no pareció importarle, porque simplemente se reía ante las palabras de mi hermano y seguía hablando. Yo me mantuve en silencio, mi voz estaba demasiado ronca y no quería tenerla a mi alrededor preguntando cosas estúpidas.

Nos deseó buena suerte a ambos y le agradecí, aún sabiendo que sus esperanzas serían vanas e Ichiru simplemente asintió. Al menos dejó que le besara la mejilla antes de irse, lo cual era un logro considerando lo mucho que parecía desagradarle.

Shizuka se marchó primero hacia la comisaría, la cual al corto tiempo de irse papá con nosotros se había convertido en su familia. Me dediqué a echarle un vistazo a la cocina mientras mi hermano se tendía sobre el sillón, pasando por diferentes canales y finalmente apagar el televisor. Ninguna de las tres sillas alrededor de la mesa eran a juego, pero de alguna forma no se veían tan mal, las paredes barnizadas brillaban, reflejando el color amarillento de los muebles. Papá los había pintado con la esperanza de traer un poco más de vida dentro de la casa. Había una hilera de fotografías sobre un pequeño mesón en el cuarto de estar, el cual podía ver desde mi posición en la fregadera. La primera foto era del matrimonio de su matrimonio con papá y luego una de Ichiru y yo en sus brazos que una amable enfermera había tomado, seguidas por varias de nosotros en nuestros años escolares hasta el año anterior. A pesar de que no me avergonzaba de esas fotografías, no era algo que quería que todos vieran, pero eran las cosas de Shizuka.

Luego de ver todo eso, era imposible no darse cuenta de que ella nunca se sobrepuso a lo de papá. Resta decir sobre el que se haya casado. Con un hombre, ni más ni menos.

Ichiru prácticamente me jaló fuera de la casa, diciendo que no soportaba estar dentro de esa casa, y la verdad era que yo menos, aunque tampoco tenía demasiada prisa por llegar a un destino que sería peor.

La llovizna no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para calarme mientras buscaba la llave bajo el alero, y cerrara. Nuestras botas rechinaban a cada paso que dábamos y aunque quise detenerme a observar mejor el _trasto_, Ichiru volvió a darme un empujón hacia él.

Me desabroché el anorak una vez ya calefaccionado el interior del monovolumen, ya que me hacía sentir como en esos trajes para riesgo biológico, en cambio Ichiru se acurrucó más en él para evitar pescar un resfriado. Una vez todo listo, me dirigí a la carretera. Por la limpieza, era obvio que el dueño anterior lo había limpiado, aunque podía sentir una leve esencia a menta y tabaco —y posiblemente Shizuka, ya que aún sentía el olor del desodorante ambiental de la casa también.

— Primero en mi habitación y luego aquí. Odio ese olor —se quejó Ichiru, haciendo gestos con su nariz. Le sonreí sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

— Al menos se preocupa y nos dejó el espacio limpio —dije, mirándolo por su reflejo en el parabrisas— además sin ella probablemente tendríamos que ir en el coche patrulla o caminar bajo la lluvia.

— Gracias por tus sabias palabras, hermanito.

— De nada.

Resultó fácil saber dónde estaba el instituto a pesar de nunca haber estado ahí. Como todas las cosas que podrás ver aquí, se encontraba pegado a la carretera. Si no fuera por el gran cartel tipo de esos a la entrada de los campamentos que lo señalaba como instituto de Forks, habríamos pasado de largo y, probablemente, haber llegado a otro estado. Ichiru frunció el ceño, intentando forzar la vista por entre todo ese… verde, quizás tratando de localizar el edificio desde la entrada. Resultaba imposible.

Tampoco podríamos haberlo identificado por su estructura. No era un solo edificio —ni siquiera eran edificios— si no que parecían un conjunto de casas de ladrillos, como esas que se ven en los campos vacacionales en los cuales buscas alguna cabaña o algo por el estilo. Incluso una vez dentro del recinto no podíamos verlo en su totalidad ya que el bosque parecía trepar por entre los pasillos exteriores.

— Qué demonios… —murmuró Ichiru, mirándome seriamente asustado.

Lo bueno de esto es que podía reírme de su cara cada vez que veía algo que le sorprendía, y los golpes que recibía de vuelta lo valían.

Aparcamos frente al primer edificio en cuya puerta colgaba un cartelito impreso que rezaba "Oficina Principal". Mientras salíamos me di cuenta de que no había ningún vehículo cerca del monovolumen y estaba seguro de haber aparcado en el lugar incorrecto, aunque no teníamos otra opción más que pedir indicaciones.

El interior de la pequeña sala era bastante diferente a lo que me esperaba. Una pequeña estufa era suficiente para calentar todo el lugar y las ampolletas fluorescentes iluminaban todo el lugar bastante bien, habían dos sillas acolchadas a un lado de la pared, una alfombre moteada cubría el piso, la pared estaba cubierta de diplomas, noticias y premios sin orden y un gran reloj que sonaba más de lo que debería. Ichiru arrugó la nariz al ver las plantas prácticamente fuera de las macetas de plástico.

En medio de la habitación, había un mostrador que iba de extremo a extremo con más carteles pegados en el frontis y varias pilas de papeles y carpetas sobre él. Una señora de edad avanzada se encontraba sentada en uno de los tres escritorios ras el mostrador, tenía el pelo rojizo y llevaba unas gafas enormes. Su camiseta púrpura me hizo pensar que quizás íbamos demasiado elegantes.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Ichiru tiró de mi manga, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos. Ignoré la mirada extrañada de la señora posada sobre nuestras manos.

— Somos Ichiru y Zero Kiryuu —le informé, y noté de inmediato sus ojos desviándose de nuestras manos hacia nosotros al fin. Por supuesto que nos estaban esperando, después de todo éramos los extraños gemelos de la jefe de policía que huyeron junto con su padre. Y al fin volvían a casa.

— ¡Ah, claro! Vuelvo en un segundo.

Se agachó para buscar algo bajo el mostrador y me giré hacia mi hermano. Me pregunté cuando se le quitaría esa expresión irritada del rostro… si es que sucedía.

Él simplemente se agarró más de mí.

— Quiero volver a casa…—susurró. Revolví sus cabellos intentando distraerlo.

— Sólo son un par de meses.

Abrió la boca nuevamente, quizás para seguir quejándose cuando la mujer se levantó, dejando un par de hojas sobre el mesón.

— Aquí están, dos planos de la escuela y sus horarios de clases.

En mi plano había varias líneas de diferentes colores, cada una marcando un camino distinto entre los edificios, sobre los cuales se encontraba un listado de cada materia impartida en ellos. Parecía un laberinto.

Luego nos entregó un comprobante de asistencia que debíamos entregar al finalizar las clases. Al igual que Shizuka, nos deseó suerte junto a un muy amable "disfruten la ciudad". Ichiru fingió una sonrisa rápida antes de jalarme fuera del inmueble.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando salimos, por lo que al llegar al monovolumen me dediqué a seguir a la cola de vehículos hasta el otro extremo de la escuela. Ichiru suspiró aliviado, comentando que el resto parecía tener vehículos aún más viejos que este. Le pisé el pie lo más fuerte que pude.

— ¡No insultes al que te salvó de venir en una patrulla! — reí.

Aunque tenía razón; en Phoenix, nuestro barrio era uno de los pocos barrios pobres que habían, por lo tanto era algo común que al llegar al instituto encontrases flamantes vehículos de todos los tipos. Los que no teníamos tanta suerte comprábamos boletos de autobús para evitar llegar con un cacharro que nuestros padres insistían en comprarnos. El mejor coche que podía ver aquí era un Volvo plateado, y sí que destacaba. Apagué el motor lo más cuidadosamente posible para evitar un que cause un estruendo innecesario.

Ichiru examinó el plano y comparó ambos horarios, desilusionándose al ver que no compartíamos todas las clases. Al menos estaríamos juntos en Educación Física y Lengua, que era donde más le costaba junto a Trigonometría, donde yo necesitaba su ayuda. La verdad era que creía sentirme aún más complicado que él, pero intenté sacudirme la sensación de incomodidad enseguida, guardando todos los papeles en el bolso y salí nuevamente al frío, tratando de autoconvencerme sin mucho éxito de que todo estaría bien.

_Nadie me va a morder._

Ichiru caminó a mi lado, apegándose a mí cada vez que alguien nos dirigía una mirada-lo cual sucedía a cada paso que dábamos. Finalmente optó por colgarse de mi brazo nuevamente, guardando su mano junto a la mía en el bolsillo de mi anorak para retener el calor. Le sonreí, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Al menos la primera clase era Lengua, por lo cual caminamos hasta encontrarnos con un edificio con un gran 3 pintado sobre un fondo blanco a un lado de este. La presión sobre mi mano en el bolsillo aumentó y seguí avanzando, esta vez, con mi hermano a cuestas.

Al llegar a la entrada comencé a pensar que quizás todo aquí era pequeño. En la entrada habían varias perchas en donde los alumnos colgaban sus abrigos e intenté pasar por alto el hecho de que en comparación a las delgadas camisetas que llevaba el resto, parecía que íbamos demasiado abrigados. Las dos chicas que iban adelante colgaron los suyos; una de ellas llevaba el cabello claro por sobre los hombros y la otra amarraba su larga cabellera castaña. Ambas eran casi tan pálidas como nosotros, por lo que si no fuera por nuestro cabello y ojos, no desentonaríamos tanto como creí en un principio.

Intenté no tropezar en mi camino a la mesa del profesor, donde entregamos ambos comprobantes, los cuales los recibió un hombre alto y calvo. Al leer nuestros nombres puso una cara extraña, aunque ya era normal viniendo de este lugar. Aquí todo era raro.

Al contrario de lo que me esperaba, nos envió a ambos al final de la clase sin presentaciones ni nada inservible. Convenientemente habían dos puestos vacíos un poco alejados del resto, pero eso no les restringió de girarse en sus sillas para mirarnos mejor. Ichiru arrugó el entrecejo, abrazándose —si era posible— aún más a mí. Algunos se giraron, aunque podía sentirlos mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

Aparte de las pequeñas conversaciones de Ichiru, me dediqué a memorizarme la lista de libros que me había entregado el profesor: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Ya los había leído todos, lo cual ya me preparaba para nada nuevo, aunque quizás podría sacar provecho del sufrimiento de mi hermano que había tratado por todos los medios de no leer a ninguno de esos autores. Ningún libro en realidad.

Pensé en pedirle los trabajos antiguos a papá, pero seguro que pensaría que le engañaba o algo.

Al momento en que sonó el timbre, una voz femenina me sacó de mi ensueño mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra mis brazos, intentando por todas las maneras no quedarme dormido con la voz del profesor. Ichiru había caído ya mucho antes, pero despertó al mismo tiempo que yo.

_—_ ¿Eres… Zero Kiryu, verdad? — al mirarla finalmente a la cara, me sorprendió encontrarme con un rostro casi similar al mío, con la diferencia de que su cara era más pequeña y llevaba el cabello largo. Por un momento pensé que algo le había pasado a Ichiru, pero deseché la idea al ver a mi hermano a mi lado mirándola igual de extraño que yo. — Y tú… ¿Ichiru, cierto?

— Primera persona que no me llama Zero — masculló mi hermano, aún restregándose los ojos contra la palma de la mano. La chica sonrió e Ichiru se encogió aún más en su puesto, con un ligero sonrojo.

Vaya.

— Yo soy Maria… — por un momento, los tres nos quedamos mirando hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar, soltando una pregunta apresurada — ¿Saben qué clase les toca después?

Parecía ese tipo de chica amable pero no muy habladora, lo cual me agradó enseguida. Tuve que chequear nuevamente el horario.

— Historia, edificio seis. —dije, intentando poder recordarlo más tarde.

— Biología en… edificio cuatro.

Me pareció notar que la sonrisa de Maria se agrandaba un poquito más.

— ¡También voy al cuatro! Les puedo enseñar el camino, si quieren.

Ignorar todas las miradas centradas en nosotros se me estaba haciendo una tarea complicada, por lo que me giré hacia mi hermano, intentando cerrar el círculo de tres lo más posible. Ichiru sonrió con timidez e ignoró por completo mi mirada inquisitiva.

No sabía si ya me había vuelto paranoico con todo el verde envolviéndonos o si realmente había gente mirándonos desde todos lados. Incluso pude notar a algunos acercarse un poco para escuchar a hurtadillas; Maria se acercó un poco más a nosotros, bajando el volumen de su voz.

— Es muy diferente a Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

— La vegetación me dará pesadillas — dijo mi hermano. Yo simplemente asentí, al menos sabiendo que no enloquecería solo.

— Bueno… era de esperarse, después de todo dudo que llueva siquiera la mitad de lo que llueve acá.

Esta vez respondí yo.

— En realidad sólo llueve unas tres o cuatro veces al año. — ella abrió mucho los ojos. No la culpaba — Hace mucho sol, rara vez usamos prendas como estas. — murmuré con tristeza. Ichiru entrelazó nuevamente nuestras manos mientras salíamos fuera de los pasillos en dirección a otro edificio.

— Vaya… no me lo puedo ni imaginar. Aquí es normal encontrarse con una casa inundada cada tanto. — rió.

Seguimos en silencio nuestro camino, o al menos yo ya que mi nueva compañera se dedicó a hacer preguntas que Ichiru rápidamente contestaba en un intento de ganarse su atención. Ella pareció notarlo al igual que yo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando pasamos frente a la cafetería, ella indicó que ya habían llegado al edificio cuatro y me dijo por donde ir hasta llegar al seis. Mi hermano se abrazó a mí un poco más antes de ir tras ella.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma similar. La última hora de la mañana fue Trigonometría, con un profesor al cual habría odiado de todas maneras por la asignatura que enseñaba y que fue el único en obligarnos a permanecer toda la hora delante de la clase para presentarnos frente a nuestros "amigos". Ichiru lo hizo bien, pero yo sentí que balbuceaba más que hablar y me sonrojaba más de lo que podía contar. Para rematarla, tropecé con mis propios pies al llegar al pupitre.

A esas horas ya comenzaba a reconocer varios rostros en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien en cada una con más coraje que el resto que se atrevía a dirigirse a mí o a Ichiru para preguntar cualquier cosa. Pocos eran como Maria, que se nos acercó a ambos a pesar de su obvio bajo perfil.

Sobra decir que no pudieron sacarnos mucha información, y que en cuanto nos cerrábamos en un mundo de dos, la mayoría parecía darse por vencida. Al menos no necesité el plano.

La misma chica de la mañana, esa de largo cabello castaño, se sentaba cerca de nosotros en Trigonometría. Resultó ser una de las pocas que no se rendía en mantener una conversación con nosotros y la verdad era que a pesar de que halaba sin parar, resultó ser agradable. Nos acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar, hablando sobre distintas cosas como sus amigos, los lugares para divertirse —que no eran muchos— o nos hacía preguntas en desorden como nuestras comidas favoritas o nuestro cumpleaños. Cuando mencioné que nacimos en diferentes fechas por medianoche, agradecí el momento en que llegamos al dispensador a llenar nuestras bandejas y, por consecuente, tenerla concentrada en algo más.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con los que parecían ser sus amigos, a los cuales nos presentó. Ichiru simplemente se sentó frente a su bandeja, sin muchos ánimos de iniciar una conversación —o al menos hasta que Maria nos vio desde la entrada y decidió sentarse en el puesto vacío a un lado de mi hermano. Yo me olvidé de todos los nombres que Yuuki, la chica de Trigonometría, mencionaba a excepción de aquellos a quienes había visto entre clase y clase como Yori, la otra chica de la clase de Lengua y Rima, a quién ya había visto en la mañana e Ichiru dijo que era extraña, porque sólo parecía estar concentrada en su bolsa de chocolates y rara vez contestaba cada vez que preguntabas algo.

Y fue ahí, luego de casi un día de viaje, extraños momentos en casa con Shizuka e intentando hacer amigos, que los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en el otro extremo desde el que nos encontrábamos. Eran siete. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían una abundante bandeja de comida frente a cada una. Mi estómago dolía del solo pensar en comerme yo solo una de esas. Pero restando todo eso, era cómodo saber que no nos miraban de forma estúpida como el resto, por lo que no corría el riesgo de observarlos más de la cuenta, justo como todos hacían con nosotros. Por alguna razón sentí que no les molestaría.

Pero no fue su discreción y aislamiento lo que atrajo principalmente mi atención.

No lucían en absoluto como ningún otro estudiante. De los cinco chicos, el que llamó mi atención primeramente era uno alto y de complexión un poco más fornida que el resto; su cabello cobrizo no llevaba ningún orden y aún así parecía un peinado perfecto, al igual que la ropa que llevaba. A su lado se encontraba otro notablemente más delgado y bajo, con un cabello similar al suyo pero más rubio, con unos ojos azules que me recordaron a todas las veces que Shizuka nos llevaba a lagos congelados en nuestros viajes. Otro, que también tenía el cabello claro pero de ojos verdes, parecía ser el único que sonreía mientras se colgaba del brazo de un chico de pelo rojizo, cuya expresión inmediatamente me recordó a la de Rima, quién parecía estar perdida en un punto lejano de la cafetería. El último de ellos se sentaba un poco más alejado, con su espalda tan recta que no pude evitar preguntarme cuánto dolería estar en esa posición por mucho tiempo; su cabello castaño oscuro caía en ondas hasta tocar ligeramente su hombro. Tenía un aspecto más… formal, pero lucía extrañamente juvenil, casi como el de ojos azules o el chico que cabello rojizo. Los otros dos pasaban por estudiantes de universidad.

Los únicas dos chicas eran a primera vista completamente diferentes entre sí: la primera llevaba el cabello corto y liso, con tonalidades que se parecían a las de nosotros pero más oscuras y la otra, un poco más alta, parecía una de esas modelos de las cuales papá se quejaba por cualquier cosa. Quizás por lo perfectas que lucían con sus largas cabelleras doradas hasta la cintura o por sus finas facciones, que a diferencia de ella, el resto las obtenía por intervención médica.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, sus expresiones serias eran letalmente similares. Algo que me causaba escalofríos.

Y aún así, nombrado cada una de sus diferencias, podía decir que se parecían bastante. Eran pálidos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo opuesto al Valle del Sol. Más pálidos que nosotros y María incluida, que indudablemente éramos albinos los tres. A pesar de que la gran mayoría tenía los ojos claros, éstos parecían ser… oscuros, todos con un diferente tono carmín oculto tras la diferente gama de colores, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado. Lo asocié de manera inconsciente a como si todos se estuviesen recuperando de una rotura de nariz más que al hecho de padecer insomnio, aunque sus narices eran, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, rectas, perfectas y simétricas.

Aunque, otra vez, no fue nada de eso lo que no me permitía apartar la mirada.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡AHÍ LO DEJO! ¡PÁRENME!

¡Uff! Saben que me duele la cabeza tan sólo ver el resto de páginas que quedan. Recién alcanzamos la página 26 de… 504 del libro. Esto va a ser un mar de sangre saliendo de mis dedos y mis ojos.

Emm… bueno, todavía quedan 3/4 de la escena-presentación-de-vampiros, que so páginas si no me equivoco. Así que lo dejé ahí porque mi cabeza me duele y necesito escribir tres capítulos más.

¡Ah, otra cosa! Comenzaré a responder reviews aquí, porque si no me confundo y respondo los ya respondidos o me salto algunos xD los que requieran mensaje pues mando mensaje.

**Erza S:** A mi también me mató el fanatismo, pero alcancé a leer el libro antes de que la bomba explote. Tenía 9 o 10 años por ese entonces, creo xD y la bomba explotó cuando tenía 12 o 13, así que me siento… bueno, no tan disgustada con todo a excepción que habría preferido conservar a mis vampiros favoritos como son.

**LadyAniMangaXD:** LOOOOL xDDD ¡Ahí tienes un poco de Kaname sexy! Aunque es bien poco, yo me habría ido todo el capítulo hablando de él :'(

Espero que hayas disfrutado tu lectura!

**Raen-Abyss:** Ichiru bastardo más complejo de hermano incestuoso queda mejor, ¿no? xD Creí que se me iba a ser más complicado el ignorar a Mike como es su personaje y reemplazarlo por Ichiru (aparte de tener que agregarlo en escenas donde Isabella está sola) pero es divertido xD

Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo :')

Y bueno, eso sería. Supongo que, para los que han leído el libro se notan algunos pequeños cambios que hice. Todo sea por el buen desenlace de la historia (¿?)

Adiós!


End file.
